


Beautiful like a rose with thorns

by Shadowhunting_Sociopathic_TimeLady



Series: Incubus!Alexander [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is Not a Virgin, Alec is technically genderless, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Demon!Alexander, Feels are sprinkled in, Flirty Alexander, Incubus!Alexander, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Magnus Bane, Topping from the Bottom, i think??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunting_Sociopathic_TimeLady/pseuds/Shadowhunting_Sociopathic_TimeLady
Summary: “I’m not--I’m not nervous.” Magnus points out. “I’ve done this more than once.” He assures as Alexander snorts.“As have I. Probably more time that you have. My entire being is driven by my lust for another partner. However, I don’t want this to just be a quick little fuck. No, I want to take my time with such a beautiful thing.” He whispered softly as Magnus’ face heated gently.“What? Why? I’m nothing special.” He frowns when Alexander’s eyes locked onto him.“Oh my darling, that is where you are wrong. You are so special that I don’t want you to feel like I’m just using you. I love to fuck… I love to be fucked… However, this time is different for me. I enjoy the sensation you give me. Maybe it’s the magic that courses through you. Perhaps it’s my body telling me that you are what I’ve been searching for.” He purrs softly.“You’re making it seem like we didn’t just make a deal for you to use my body for the night and then go back to Edom.” Magnus points out when Alexander steps away, causing the Warlock to force himself not to mourn over the loss of contact.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Incubus!Alexander [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596862
Comments: 13
Kudos: 189





	Beautiful like a rose with thorns

Magnus’ head tilted back gently when he felt Alexander slowly run his nose up the length of his neck, causing the Warlock to shiver. He could smell something almost rose-like fill the air as Magnus blinked gently before looking to Alexander. 

“What are you doing?” He questioned softly with a look of confusion. 

“I’ve noticed the scent of rose helps relax a person,” Alexander explains gently before his fingers slowly skirted up from the nape of Magnus’ neck and into his hair. “I don’t want you to be nervous.” He comments. 

“I’m not--I’m not nervous.” Magnus points out. “I’ve done this more than once.” He assures as Alexander snorts.

“As have I. Probably more time that you have. My entire being is driven by my lust for another partner. However, I don’t want this to just be a quick little fuck. No, I want to take my time with such a beautiful thing.” He whispered softly as Magnus’ face heated gently. 

“What? Why? I’m nothing special.” He frowns when Alexander’s eyes locked onto him.

“Oh my darling, that is where you are wrong. You are so special that I don’t want you to feel like I’m just using you. I love to fuck… I love to be fucked… However, this time is different for me. I enjoy the sensation you give me. Maybe it’s the magic that courses through you. Perhaps it’s my body telling me that you are what I’ve been searching for.” He purrs softly. 

“You’re making it seem like we didn’t just make a deal for you to use my body for the night and then go back to Edom.” Magnus points out when Alexander steps away, causing the Warlock to force himself not to mourn over the loss of contact.

“Is that what you want it to be? I’m more than capable of just bending you over any surface in this loft and be done.” He explains with a roll of his eyes. 

“No--No, I… I don’t want that.” He assured as Alexander grins suddenly. 

“Oh, I see.” He whispered, making Magnus swallow softly. 

“See what?” He frowns. 

“You’ve never been taken care of. You are always taking care of others. Bending over backward for people who aren’t grateful.” He comments as Magnus stepped back. “You hold yourself apart from fear of being rejected. Well, I can assure you, my beautiful little Warlock… That tonight you are all mine to ravish. I have no judgment for anything you do with me.” He purrs happily. 

“You mean it?” Magnus can’t help himself but ask as the Incubus chuckles smoothly. 

“I do. Now, my darling, why don’t you drop your glamour and reveal those beautiful eyes for me?” He questioned as Magnus’ eyes widened before he immediately stepped back. 

“I don’t…” He trailed off with a wince as Alexander watched him.

“Magnus, look at me,” He whispered, tilting Magnus’ chin up to face up. “There is no judgment within me. I use my body for pleasure. I’ve been apart of orgies more times than years you’ve been alive. I want you to be comfortable. You can’t focus on pleasure if your mind is fretting over your eyes. Besides, I heard they are golden… And I want nothing more than to see them.” He whispered when Magnus smiles with a small snort.

“Okay, okay. Just… Give me a moment? This is a lot harder than just dropping a glamor. This is my safe spot… I can’t just…” He gestures softly. 

“Okay my darling, I understand. Come, let us go somewhere I can lay you out and worship this golden skin.” He whispered before his tongue slowly trailed up Magnus’ neck, causing the Warlock to gasp at the hot burning pleasure that traveled with the Incubus’ tongue. 

Magnus took his hand before pulling him out of the room and towards the bedroom, laughing softly as Alexander trips in his heels when he looked up and grinned at him. Magnus pulled open the bedroom door before stepping inside as Alexander shuts the door and jerks him into a kiss. He moaned softly, reaching up and cupping Alexander’s face as the Incubus slowly deepens the kiss. 

“We should… Bed.” Magnus supplies unhelpfully. “Definitely bed.” He nods which made Alexander chuckle and shoves him forward, causing the Warlock to gasp as he thumped down on the silk purple sheets. His face flushed at the hungry look on the demon’s face before he slowly crawled onto the bed, kicking off his heels. 

“You… Look beautiful like this.” Alexander purred before running his hands up Magnus’ body, causing Magnus to shiver at the feeling. “So beautiful… How could you not be taken?” He questioned as Magnus glanced up at the ceiling.

“The last person I loved cheated on me. So it’s rather easy to let yourself fuck everyone and not care about the consequences.” He comments, making Alexander frown for a moment.

“Well don’t think about them. Tonight you are mine completely.” He slowly stripped Magnus of his clothing when the Warlock snorts.

“You know I could have snapped my fingers and done that myself.” He points out before Alexander suddenly had a grin across his face. 

“I think of this as a present to myself. Slowly unwrapping each clothing to reveal so beautiful skin.” He whispered before leaking down and licking between the two pecs on the Warlock’s chest, causing him to gasp. “You taste as good as you look.” He moans softly before his glowing purple eyes slit like a cat.

“Wait--” Magnus pushes him back as Alexander opened his mouth. “Take off your clothing too. I shouldn’t be the only one naked.” He points out when Alexander grins.

“Right you are, my darling.” He purred before standing off the bed.

Magnus sat up on his elbows to get a better look as Alexander’s tentacle-like appendages slowly peeled away from his skin when his wings disappeared into a dark patch on his back. Magnus swallowed thickly at the sight of the beautiful creature in front of him before the Incubus grins. He’s never had someone like Alexander before, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. 

“You’re the one who is beautiful,” Magnus comments as Alexander laughs and crawls back onto the bed.

“Oh my darling, I’m far from beautiful. This is all just a facade.” He said, running his hand over his body. “Just a shell of the beast within me. But I thank you for the compliment.” He grins as he lowers himself onto Magnus’ thighs. 

“What--What are you going to do?” Magnus questioned softly, placing his hands on Alexander’s thighs as he ran them up to Alexander’s hips. 

“Oh my love, first… I’m gonna get my mouth on that pretty cock. Then I’m gonna turn you around and get my tongue inside that perfect ass…” He whispered, kissing down his neck as Magnus moaned. 

“Holy shit… Then do it… Or I’m gonna cum like a virgin.” Magnus huffs, making Alexander laugh before kissing down his chest. 

“My love, I’m the one in charge tonight. If I feel like letting you go off like it’s New Year’s Day… then I’m gonna.” He whispered as Magnus whined, arching his back.

“Please.” He begged, looking down at him with pleading eyes. “Don’t tease.”

“Tell me what you want?” He questioned softly. “I won’t know until you tell me.” He comments with a smirk. 

“You know what I want.” Magnus huffed back as Alexander tilted his head back and forth like he was pondering the thought.

“True, I just want to hear you say it.” He purrs as his hands slowly trail down Magnus’ body, creating a heat that burning the Warlock to the very core.

“Please… Suck my cock… Anything.” He begged, feeling his face grow hot with each word he spoke. What was this demon doing to him? He’s never been this desperate, never been this nervous when being intimate with another being. 

“As you wish.” Alexander winks before wrapping his lips around the tip of Magnus’ cock, causing him to gasp loudly. 

“Fuck!” He moans as Alexander’s almost burningly hot mouth descended down to the base without gagging. Magnus’ fingers dug into the sheets of his bed, wrinkling them between his digits as his head tossed back against one of his pillows. 

Alexander’s greedy eyes took him in as he hollows his cheeks before pulling up to the tip, grinning as much as he could. He loved the sounds this beautiful Warlock made as he thrusted back down against, throat stretching around the width. He shuddered at the cry that escaped Magnus’ trembling lips as he slowly pulled away, panting with a grin. 

“You know… In all the years that I’ve done this… You are the most beautiful.” He whispered as Magnus turned away with a snort.

“You’re just flattering me now. Come on, I know demons are meant to lie, but you already have me here.” Magnus points out as Alexander looks to him.

“Oh darling, I know I’m meant to lie, but for once… I speak nothing but the truth. You see… I’m not just flattering you. I would say this every single time I have you… Because I love having you like this. If I had to give up sex forever just to have you tonight… I’d take it without a second thought.” He whispered, causing Magnus to freeze.

“You--You barely even know me. We literally made a deal to fuck for the night.” Magnus squeaked slightly. 

“Oh Magnus, I know you more than you think.” He purrs. “No matter, come now… I think it’s time we get to the main course.” He whispered with a moan as he ran his hands up his body before threading his own fingers through his hair. 

Magnus was about to tell him where the lube was when he noticed Alexander’s hand slip behind his body before a moan escaped his lips. The Warlock’s eyes dilated when he realized that Alexander was slowly fingering himself open overtop of him. He heard the slick sound coming from Alexander’s moving arm as the demon gasps in pleasure. 

“Let me--” Magnus offered, tugging at his arm as Alexander grins before removing his hand. It glistened in the lighting as Alexander slowly popped each finger into his mouth with a wink. 

“We sex demons produce our own slick to make it easier to have sex.” He whispered as Magnus swallowed at the confession. “I’m more than ready for you, but feel free to get those gorgeous fingers inside me.” He purred into his ear when Magnus reached down. 

Alexander grins at the Warlock before moaning out as Magnus’ fingers slowly probe around the ring of muscles. He pants softly, shivering when finally Magnus thrusted two fingers within the burning heat that was the Incubus. Alexander groans in relief before thrusting back to get them deeper within him as he shot his hands out and gripped Magnus’ headboard. 

“So impatient,” Magnus teases with a grin.

“What can I say… I’m demon built to fuck.” He comments, throwing his head back with a loud moan at Magnus’ fingers dancing over his prostate. “Oh fuck, yes… That’s it.” He laughs, pulling his hands away to run them over his body while moaning. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Magnus watched in awe as Alexander practically rode his fingers while groping at every piece of skin he could get. “So utterly beautiful.” He grins, adding a third finger as Alexander grunted before grinning down to Magnus.

“Yeah? You should get in me soon.” He whispered, licking his lips before thrusting down a few more times while Magnus stretched him. “Like really soon.” He pants when Magnus glanced down to Alexander’s cock as it twitched and pulsed with each bounce. 

“Oh? Are you going to come for me? I’m sure you could come again.” Magnus whispered before wrapping his free hand on Alexander’s throbbing erection, causing the Incubus’ hips to stutter. 

“Fuck!” He exclaims, thrusting up into Magnus’ tight fist with precum slicking his way before going down onto Magnus’ fingers that crooked into his prostate. “Fuck… I’m gonna--” He’s cut off as his jaw dropped down before he came, spurting clear fluid that splashed against Magnus’ stomach. 

“Interesting.” He comments as Alexander snorts softly. 

“This is just so I can’t get anyone pregnant should I have another being that isn’t a demon. Or actually, Incubuses and Succubuses aren’t born. We physically manifest into the world when Lilith decides she wants another toy for a few years.” He explains as Magnus blinked up at him. “What?” He questioned.

“Sounds like a sad life.” Magnus points out, making Alexander snort. 

“Oh darling, it’s the only life that I’ve ever known so… It’s not sad to me, I guess.” He waves his hand before the mess was cleared off Magnus. 

“Handy. I could have done that.” He points out as Alexander shrugs.

“Now, condom or no? I mean… I can’t catch anything due to my nature. I’m immune to everything.” He explains as Magnus swallows. 

“No condom.” He murmurs when Alexander grins like a devil.

“Oh? You want to see your cum dripping out of me, knowing that it was you claimed me?” He whispered into his ear before biting on his lobe as Magnus moans. 

Suddenly he gasps out when Magnus’ hand slapped down onto his ass, causing him to jerk forward before he looked down in shock. Magnus’ eyes challenged him as Alexander smirks before grabbing Magnus’ throbbing cock and sunk down onto him with a moan. 

“Oh God,” Magnus groans, eyes rolling back slightly when Alexander chuckles softly.

“Alexander will do.” He offered a wink as Magnus laughs out before swatting him once again on the other asscheek. 

“Well, I guess you better start. Time is ticking, darling.” Magnus teased back when Alexander grins before he started to slowly pull off him and thrusting down. The Warlock let out a loud moan, tossing his head back as Alexander started to bounce up and down at a quick pace.

“Fuck… You feel amazing in me.” He pants as he places his hands down onto Magnus’ chest, feeling the glistening skin while moaning.

“You’ve… You’ve probably had bigger.” Magnus points out breathlessly. 

“Yes, but I don’t like those. I want to feel good. Not feel like someone is shoving a log up my ass.” He laughs, making Magnus laugh before he sat up and thrusted forward.

Alexander gasps as he thumped down onto the bed when Magnus hooked Alexander’s legs on his arms. He started to thrust harder as Alexander moans out, painted nails digging into Magnus’ back before their eyes locked. 

When was the last time Magnus had a laugh during sex? Felt like he didn’t have to hide who he was from someone? 

Magnus snapped back from his spiraling mind by Alexander who’s face was flushed a blood-red, sweat coating his face. Alexander’s hand death gripped the sheets as his jaw dropped down in pleasure before he let out a small whine when Magnus realized he stopped moving.

“Fuck me… Please… Don’t stop.” He pants harshly while trying to jerk down onto Magnus’ cock only to be stopped by Magnus’ hands on his hips. “Come back to me.” He huffs softly, causing Magnus to grins to him. 

“I’m here.” He assured before leaning down and brushing his lips over Alexander’s who looked to him in shock.

“You almost kissed me.” He points out softly.

“You don’t want me to?” Magnus frowns in response. “I mean… I like kissing my partners.” He explains to him.

“I just… I’m a sexual demon. Most don’t want to kiss.” He comments only to be cut off from further explanation as Magnus smashed their mouths together. He started to move his hips in a fast pace, causing Alexander to moan through the kiss. “M-Magnus…” He stuttered out before pulling him back into a kiss as Magnus pants.

“Why do I feel really hot all of a sudden?” He questioned when Alexander smiled sheepishly. 

“Shit, I forgot… My… My saliva does that to a person. I think that’s why I don’t kiss others. You’re going to be in a lustful state of wanting to fuck a lot.” He comments quietly.

“Oh… Alright, uh… That’s new.” He shrugs as Alexander stops his thrusts with hands on his hips.

“If you want to stop now, I understand. You really didn’t consent to that.” He murmurs before seeing Magnus smile.

“It’s okay. I’m not mad. I’m still level headed so, I’m okay with this turn of events. I’m going to need all the help I can get since I’m yours for the night.” His grin slowly turns sinister before he practically pounded into him, causing Alexander to jerk down towards the edge of the bed.

“Yes!” He gasps before looking to him in wonder. “Holy shit…” He pants before Magnus snagged both of his hands and pinned them down. 

Alexander’s eyes rolled up into his head as Magnus set a brutal pace that had tears flooding down the Incubus’ face. He clenched his fists as he turned his head away only for Magnus to nudge him with his nose and soon they were kissing again. For the first time in a long time, Alexander’s brain was shutting down from the intense pleasure coursing through him. 

“You look like an Angel,” Magnus whispered as Alexander’s eyes snapped open before he looked up to him in awe. No one has ever called him an angel before. 

Just as he opened his mouth to protest the claim, Magnus’ hand wrapped around his purpling cock. He hissed before digging his teeth into his lips as Magnus moans at the tightening of Alexander’s asshole over his cock. 

“Magnus… Fuck… I’m--Fuck!” He gritted out, feeling his cock erupt a second time and in response, Magnus grunted at the feeling of his own orgasm tearing through him. 

Alexander pants, shaking violently at the sharp pleasuring waves that crashed over him as he held onto Magnus. The Warlock shivered, feeling his cock slowly soften inside of Alexander who slowly pulled him down into his arms. 

“How long until I’m ready to go again? Because I feel like I’m getting hot.” He pants to Alexander who chuckles.

“About a minute. If that.” He whispered when Magnus glanced down to him before leaning down and kissing him passionately.

* * *

Dawn was slowly surfacing through the windows as Magnus’ eyes slowly fluttered open, causing him to grunt at the harsh burn. He glanced to the side to see it empty, without a trace of someone being there. 

He knew what the deal had said, but it still felt like shit to wake up alone like this. He couldn’t have woke him up to say goodbye or nothing?

He sat up, scrubbing at his tired eyes as his body felt pleasantly sore in ways he hasn’t felt in a long time. He needed a hot shower before dealing with any clients or he was going to be far too cranky for anyone’s like. 

Just as he pulled the cover off his nude body, the door to the bedroom opened up to reveal Alexander carrying in a tray of food. Magnus jerked in shock before looking at Alexander who was grinning at him in total disbelief. 

“What? Didn’t think a demon could cook?” Alexander questioned, tilting his head.

“N--No, I didn’t… I didn’t think you’d be here.” He explains as Alexander frowns. 

“Okay, I know I’m a sex demon and I fuck all the time… But even I think it’s rude to just leave without saying anything. I don’t want you to feel worthless or something.” He huffed before jerking the cover back onto Magnus and set the tray down.

“This looks… really good.” Magnus blinked before glancing up to Alexander who grins at the praise. 

“I try my best, darling. Now… Sadly, as you can see… The sun is peeking over the horizon.” He gestured to the window as Magnus glanced from it to his fading mark. 

“Will I ever see you again?” He questioned when Alexander sat on the bed, back in his outfit that Magnus had first seen him in. 

“Do you want to see me again?” Alexander purred in delight at the thought. 

“I--I would,” Magnus comments when Alexander flicked out his index and middle finger, producing a slick metallic purple card from between them. “What’s this?” Magnus frowns as Alexander handed it to him. 

“That is how you summon me specifically.” Alexander winked. “Whenever you need me. You say those words and I shall be in your summoning circle.” He whispered softly with a chuckle. 

“Oh… Thank you.” He took it from him, glancing over the words before turning it around. “Is this your full name?” He asked in shock.

“It is, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” He threw his hands up in a grant gesture, making Magnus smile softly to him. 

“Have you… Have you ever given these out to other people?” He couldn’t help but ask when Alexander smiles. 

“No, my darling. I’ve only handed one out. And it was to you.” He whispered when he glanced down to the completely faded mark on Magnus’ hand. “Walk me back?” He asked, offering out his hand. 

“Certainly.” Magnus moved the tray from his legs and onto the bed, making a mental note to eat it when he came back. He took Alexander’s hand before walking him back into the room where the summoning circle laid. “I’ll see you soon.” He whispered before Alexander stepped onto it with a smile.

“I’ll see you then. Maybe we can make another deal, hm? Maybe I can show you all the pleasures of being fucked.” He whispered as Magnus swallowed thickly. He smiled at Alexander before he snapped his fingers and fixing the circle as he whispered the words need. 

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he was alone once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people requested a sequel to A beautiful Deal soooo here it is! Almost four thousand words of porn! XD Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
